


Немного грязных разговоров

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), Greenmusik



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || 5lvl - драбблы [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Conversations, M/M, Sex Talk, just talk, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Логан и Тони просто говорят о сексе.





	Немного грязных разговоров

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A little dirty talk. (The Ironcondom)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694954) by [Emmafrostdimonds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds). 



— Итак, скажи мне, Тони, — начал Логан низким эротичным голосом, — если бы тебе пришлось выбирать между мной и Стивом, чтобы один из нас тебя ебал, а второго ебал ты, кого на какую позицию ты выбрал бы?  
  
— Сложный вопрос. Прежде чем ответить, хочу спросить… это всё одновременно происходит… или в разное время?  
  
— Одновременно, но я запомню твой ответ на случай, если вдруг выдастся… назовём это… жаркое время?..  
  
— Проблема в том, что… что выбирать-то? Чтобы получше обработали мою задницу?.. или мой член? Видишь ли… Мне бы хотелось выебать Стива, и чтобы ты выебал меня, потому что я знаю, что ты — мастер в том, чтобы заставить мужика наслаждаться под тобой, и это было бы весьма неплохим опытом; но проблема в том, что ты можешь двинуться и осатанеть от страсти, и вполне можешь разъебать к хуям мою задницу так, что я больше никогда не смогу нормально сидеть.  
  
— Хороший ответ, но не забывай, что у Стива в крови суперсолдатская сыворотка… он способен порвать тебя или заебать до боли с той же лёгкостью, что и я. Как ты знаешь, мы со Стивом много работаем, и не только в плане раскачки мускулов… членами тоже: Стив с Клинтом, я — со Скоттом.  
  
— Туше. Но я на самом деле предпочёл бы, чтобы ваши задницы стояли передо мной, и я бы трахал вас одновременно, ну, знаешь, входя то в одну дырку, то в другую. Так мой собственный зад будет в безопасности от возможного жестокого обращения со стороны ваших членов. Кстати, Логан, у меня к тебе тоже есть вопрос, потому что я, видишь ли, в данный момент одинок, и иногда мне нужно усовершенствовать очередной из моих Железных мастурбаторов… подумай хорошенько, у тебя жопа волосатая?  
  
— Волосатая, конечно, как и всё тело — регенерация же… ты можешь запытать меня воском, а мех всё равно нарастёт обратно за несколько секунд.  
  
— Звучит весьма эротично.  
  
— Но самое лучшее в регенерации то, что я могу ебаться, кончать и снова ебаться, вообще не чувствуя усталости. Однажды я слишком долго трахал одного чувака и реально заебал его до смерти, но это было ещё когда я не мог себя контролировать.  
  
— Что ж, полагаю, он умер счастливым.  
  
— Верно подмечено: он просто обожал мой толстый член и мою сперму в своей заднице… и принимал просто заебись как.  
  
— Логан, ты меня возбуждаешь.  
  
— Правда, что ли?  
  
— У меня такое чувство, что я хочу, чтобы ты меня выебал.  
  
— Но при этом ты всё ещё боишься, что я тебя заебу?  
  
— Да. Но думаю, что оно того стоит.  
  
— Не-а. Я никогда не сделаю этого, пока ты не будешь на сто процентов уверен, что хочешь. Но забавы ради ты в любой момент можешь трахнуть меня. Ну, знаешь, пока ты окончательно не примешь мысль о том, что хочешь, чтобы я тебя выеб.  
  
— Для меня будет честью и удовольствием трахнуть великого мохнатого Росомаху. Ну, как минимум — протестировать на нём Железный кондом, который я сейчас разрабатываю.


End file.
